Só grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após o fim do namoro com o Clark e ter sido despedida do Planeta Diário, Lois encontrava-se em depressão. Com seu aniversário se aproximando, Clark tem a idéia para tirá-la dessa tristeza e prepara uma surpresa.


**Título: "Só as grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações"****  
****Autor:Nessa_ Matos****  
****Ship: Clois****  
****Categoria: 9ª temporada,Challenge NFF Junho/2010****  
****Advertências: Sexo****  
****Classificação:NC-17****  
****Capítulos: 1 (one shot)****  
****Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não******

**Resumo:**_Após o fim do namoro com o Clark e ter sido despedida do Planeta Diário, Lois encontrava-se em depressão. Com seu aniversário se aproximando, Clark tem a idéia para tirá-la dessa tristeza e prepara uma surpresa._

**OBS: Essa fic se passa na nona temporada, mais precisamente após o episódio onde o Perry White participa juntamente com a Martha Kent, e Clark e Lois brigam terminando o namoro.******

**OBS 2: Os trechos são da música Terrified a versão da Katherine Mc Phee ft Zachary Levi.******

**OBS 3: Optei por deixar a frase do Machado como o título da fic.******

**OBS4: Fiz essa fic na correria, então em cima do prazo, por isso não mandei pra ninguém beta-la, assim os erros que tenham no decorrer da fic são de responsabilidade única minha,kkkk******

**Tema:**_"Só as grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações" (Machado de Assis)._

**Itens:** aniversário, cerveja, Champagne, Lareira, Música lenta, Praia deserta, Sangue, Sussurros ao pé do ouvido.

"**Só grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações"**

Lois Lane encontrava-se sentada em sua poltrona preferida jogando a fase mais difícil do novo game que havia adquirido nessa ultima semana. Desde que fora despedida do Planeta Diário que passava seus dias na frente da televisão jogando no seu Playstation de última geração enquanto devorava toneladas de alimentos açucarados. Nem, seu aniversário se aproximando mudava o quadro de depressão da jovem. Estava ficando um ano mais velha precisamente no dia seguinte e nem se lembrava da ocasião. A única coisa que povoava em sua mente eram as manobras difíceis que tinha que fazer para continuar subindo de nível no jogo. Mas, nessa manhã Clark Kent pretendia mudar a triste rotina da jovem.

A porta do pequeno apartamento situado em cima da cafeteira Talon abre-se, e Clark caminha lentamente em direção a ex-namorada, o recente termino do relacionamento dos dois ainda era doloroso para o jovem, e pretendia reverter essa situação pondo em pratica um ardiloso e elaborado plano.

-Lois!- Clark se aproxima tirando nada gentilmente o controle do videogame das mãos da jovem.

-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Smallville?- Lois bufa tentando em vão tomar o controle das mãos do jovem, sem sucesso algum- Não me lembro de ter lhe convidado!

-Bom dia para você também, Lois!- Clark desliga a televisão escutado um muxoxo em resposta- Não estou de visita vim a trabalho!

-Trabalho?- Lois solta uma enorme gargalhada- Graças a você não temos mais trabalho, Smallville!- Ela levanta-se do sofá andando até a cozinha e tirando do armário algumas guloseimas- Aliás, para você ainda resta os trabalhos manuais lá na Fazenda, né garoto do campo?

-Lois!- Clark respira fundo controlando-se para não perder a paciência com a jovem que possuía o dom de lhe tirar a paciência- Falo sério, surgiu algo, e acredito que seja nosso passaporte de volta ao Planeta Diário!

-Sério?- Os olhos da jovem brilharam.

-Não temos a manhã toda!Melhor se arrumar! Temos uma longa estrada pela frente- Responde o jovem tirando as guloseimas das mãos da jovem, e pondo novamente no armário.

-Estrada longa?É algum escândalo? – Lois perguntava sem parar enquanto era literalmente empurrada pelo jovem em direção ao quarto

-A única coisa que precisa saber é que foi uma dica do Perry White!- Os olhos da jovem brilham ao escutar o nome do seu muso inspirador, nem pensa duas vezes, fecha a porta do quarto na cara do jovem Kent fazendo-o rir, e em poucos minutos sai apressadamente levando Clark junto.

Chegam à rua onde a picape do Clark estava estacionada.

-Vamos nesse trator que você teima em chamar de carro?- Lois zomba do modelo econômico e simples do automóvel do jovem

-Não ofenda o pobre do carro, ele não tem culpa do seu mau humor congênito- Reprime Clark abrindo a porta do passageiro. Lois bufa um pouco entrando chateada no interior do automóvel. Clark respira fundo antes de entrar no carro e dar a partida.

Durante todo o caminho Lois reclamava. Queixava-se das músicas que tocava nas rádios, dos Cd´s que o Clark mantinha no carro, do calor infernal e do sistema de ar condicionado péssimo, da demora de chegar ao destino, da parada para por gasolina, da péssima oferta e variedade de guloseimas da loja de conveniência do posto, da velocidade moderada com que o Clark dirigia. Não se calou nem um segundo durante todo o longo trajeto. Clark respirava fundo, bufava, contava até mil, mas no fundo adorava cada reclamação que saia dos doces e macios lábios de Lois Lane.

Em um determinado ponto da viagem. Lois cansa de reclamar ao vazio, pois o jovem ao seu lado nem se abalava, dirigia sem lhe dar nenhuma atenção. Chateada por ser ignorada, direciona sua atenção a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela do automóvel. Foi assim que notou o afastamento da civilização. E a pequena estrada que Clark conduziu o automóvel. Não tinha idéia de onde estava indo, mas sabia sem sombras de dúvida que era um lugar afastado e provavelmente deserto.

Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois avista uma bela praia e seus olhos se maravilham-se com a beleza do local.

-Uma praia deserta?- Lois espanta-se- Que raios de furo de reportagem o Perry disse que íamos encontrar aqui?

Clark estaciona o automóvel ao lado de um pequeno chalé rústico. E vira-se encarando uma Lois Lane altamente curiosa e nada contente.

-Surpresa!- Clark tenta ser amoroso e festivo, mas o olhar assassino que lhe foi direcionado foi pior que toneladas de kryptonitas que já enfrentou na sua jornada.

-Surpresa?- Lois bufa de raiva- O que estamos fazendo nesse fim de mundo, SMALLVILLE?- Clark respira fundo

- Como amanhã é seu aniversário!- Lois se dar conta que nem lembrava da ocasião, e isso lhe deixou um pouco deprimida- Quis lhe fazer uma surpresa, lhe trazer para um belo lugar para desestressar, esquecer os problemas, e recomeçar a vida nova em folha!- Clark cospe tudo sem dar a chance dela lhe interromper- Esse lugar é do Perry, ele não vem aqui há um bom tempo, e nos emprestou- Clark sorrir na esperança que isso acalmasse a leoa em sua frente.

-Quer dizer que em sua santa ignorância achou que ia adorar passar meu aniversário nesse fim do mundo com a última pessoa com quem gostaria de passar essa data, ou seja, você!- Lois cuspia as palavras com raiva

-Desculpa!- Clark respira fundo- Quis apenas ajudá-la, há dias que estava na frente daquela televisão com aquele maldito videogame, comendo sem parar, deprimida. Achei que uns dias num lugar como esse fosse lhe alegrar.

-Seu problema Smallville, é achar demais- Lois sabia ser grossa e insensível quando queria- Pode dar meia volta e me levar novamente para minha enorme televisão, meu videogame de última geração e minhas guloseimas açucaradas- E dava ordens como ninguém.

-Não acredito que viajamos todas essas horas para nem saímos do carro. Podíamos ao menos entrar para comer algo e usar o banheiro?- Clark estava visivelmente chateado.

-Pode muito bem usar o do posto que passamos antes que chegamos aqui- Diz Lois

-Isso foi há uma hora e meia atrás- Clark estava incrédulo sem acreditar.

-Deixa de choraminga como mulherzinha Smallville e dar a partida nessa lata velha- Lois não via à hora de sair daquele lugar. Clark respira fundo e ligar a chave na ignição, mas faz um enorme barulho e nada. Lois olhar pra ele desconfiada. O jovem tenta mais algumas vezes e nada.

-Sabia que essa lata velha ia nos deixar na mão- Lois estava totalmente irritada- Era só o quer faltava!

-Com todos esses elogios é claro que o pobre do carro ia dar problema- Responde Clark saindo do carro e indo dar uma olhada no motor, deixando-a reclamando sozinha.

Lois tenta permanecer no carro, mas não agüenta e sai. O calor no local era enorme, e ela começou a sentir os efeitos colaterais do forte sol. Clark tentava encontrar o que havia de errado no automóvel, mas não queria usar seus super poderes com Lois tão próxima, sente a presença dela, levantando a cabeça e encarando-a.

-Me passa a chave da casa?- Ela nunca sabia pedir as coisas gentilmente- Vou pegar algo para matar o calor e a fome.

-Boa idéia- Clark passa a chave que estava no bolso da sua calça.

-Conseguiu encontrar o problema?-Ela teve que controlar toda sua raiva para fazer essa pergunta.

-Nada visível- Responde Clark. Lois bufa indo em direção ao chalé.

Fica admirada com a beleza rústica do local. Tudo muito bem arrumado e de bom gosto. Encontra sem dificuldade a cozinha e a geladeira. A mesma estava repleta de alimentos e bebidas. E agradeceu mentalmente ao Perry por ter providenciado as excelentes acomodações. Encontra alguns salgadinhos e retorna ao lado de fora. Seus olhos avistam as pernas torneadas do ex-namorado indicando que ele estava debaixo do automóvel procurando o defeito do carro. Sem muita delicadeza chuta a perna fazendo-o sair e olhar pra ela.

-Toma- Oferece uma garrafa de água mineral. Clark sorri bebendo um pouco o conteúdo.

-Obrigado- Diz um Clark sorridente- Será que pode pegar uma caixa de ferramentas pra mim lá atrás?- Lois tira a lona, avistando uma mala que conhecia muito bem, pega a caixa literalmente jogando-a em seguida ao lado do jovem assustando-o.

-O que minha mala está fazendo lá atrás?- Pergunta Lois nada contente.

-A Chloe me ajudou a organizar essa "surpresa". Você estava num estado tão catatônico na frente da TV que nem notou quando sua prima catou umas roupas suas e pós na mala- Responde Clark, Lois bufa saindo em direção ao chalé e deixando o jovem com suas ferramentas.

Lois abre uma garrafa de cerveja, e senta-se num banquinho de madeira na varanda do chalé enquanto observava as tentativas frustradas do Clark.

Uma hora se passou e nada do carro dar sinal de vida. Clark tentava usar todo seu pequeno conhecimento sobre mecânica que aprendeu com o Jonathan, mas nada funcionava. Como ultima tentativa havia desmontado e montando novamente o motor do carro, e torcia para que dessa vez funcionasse. Agüentar o mau humor da Lois estava se transformando numa tarefa quase impossível.

-Lois?- Clark sai debaixo do carro chamando-a.

-Sim?- Lois que já bebia a terceira cerveja, e comia o segundo pacote de salgadinho, bufa um pouco e anda na direção do Clark.

-Pode me fazer um pequeno favor?- Os olhos pedintes do jovem Kent eram irrecusáveis.

-O que é Smallville?- Mais mesmo assim as palavras que saiam dos lábios da jovem Lane eram nada gentis.

-Vou colocar um pouco de água no radiador, enquanto isso você tenta dar a partida, pode ser?- Clark levanta-se pegando o restante da água mineral oferecida a pouco pela Lois.

-Tudo bem- Lois pega a chave e entra no automóvel.

Clark joga um pouco de água e dar sinal para Lois ligar a chave na ignição, e assim que isso acontecesse o carro dar sinal de vida, mas logo em seguida ocorre uma pequena explosão. Água misturada com óleo voa na direção do Clark, e uma enorme fumaça já era visível.

-Você está bem?- O tom da Lois era de preocupação, mas ao se aproximar e vê o estado do Clark não segura o riso, e cai numa enorme gargalhada.

-É bom saber que meu desconforto lhe diverte- Responde Clark retirando a camisa suja e andando até a parte detrás do automóvel trocando a peça por uma limpa.

-O que faremos agora?- Após conseguir se recuperar da sessão de risos, Lois o questiona preocupada.

-Bem- Clark pega os documentos no interior do automóvel- Vou andar até aquele posto e tentar alugar um automóvel pra vim lhe buscar- Responde Clark.

-Mais é mais de 200 Km e já está quase anoitecendo- Havia tanta preocupação no tom de voz dela, e ele percebeu isso- Além disso, vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

-Você vai ficar bem e protegida no chalé, além disso, estaria salva da minha desagradável companhia- Diz Clark sentindo o efeito positivo da suas palavras nela.

-Mas, não posso deixar que se aventure por esse lugar sozinho- Lois se aproxima do jovem tocando em suas mãos de forma acolhedora- Desculpe pela forma rude com que lhe tratei durante todo o dia, quis apenas me ajudar, por isso a melhor solução é ficamos aqui, pelo menos essa noite, amanhã veremos o que podemos fazer- Dispara Lois fazendo-o sentisse no paraíso.

-Se você insiste- Lois dar um tapinha no ombro dele levando-o a rir, e segue para o interior do chalé deixando-o carregar as bagagens.

Clark como bom cavaleiro deixa com quer Lois fique com o único quarto que havia no chalé, pondo a mala da jovem no local, e deixando a sua numa pequena sala onde havia um sofá cama aparentemente confortável. Lois tranca-se no quarto por um tempo enquanto Clark tenta sem sucesso fazer contato através do celular com alguém para informar sobre o pequeno incidente. Mas, percebe que era uma oportunidade única de acertar as coisas com a mulher que amava incondicionalmente e a falta de sinal do aparelho era um sinal que devia fazer isso.

Um tempo depois, Clark escuta passos vindos do anda de cima, anunciando que a jovem estava descendo. Não demora e Lois aparece na sala em trajes de banhos.

-Vou aproveitar o restante do sol- Clark estava atônito admirando a pele branca exposta da jovem.

-Ok- É a única coisa que consegue responde, e assim que a Lois some do seu campo de visão, respira fundo controlando todos seus hormônios a flor da pele.

A curiosidade é maior que toda a educação e gentileza que seus pais adotivos lhe ensinaram e não demora a ir bisbilhotar o banho de sol da jovem. Fica sentado na varando bebendo uma cerveja enquanto admirava o formoso corpo exposto a luz solar. Lois estava tão concentrada em seu banho de sol que nem notou os olhares famintos do Clark em si.

Duas cervejas depois, Lois abandona o banho de sol e resolve andar pela areia, curtindo a água que banhava seus pés. Clark observava cada passo seu, sem ser notado. Lois resolve andar sobre um rochedo para poder visualizar melhor as ondas e o azul contagiante do belo mar, mas acaba se desequilibrando ao pisar em um ouriço do mar, um grito sai dos seus lábios denunciando o momento de forte dor. Clark nem pensa duas vezes, e usando sua super-velocidade chega a tempo de ampará-la e impedi-la de cair ao chão.

-Clark- Lois sente um enorme alivio ao sentir os braços fortes dele impedindo-a de cair sobre o rochedo.

-Estou aqui- Clark sustenta-a em seus braços carregando-a de volta ao chalé colocando-a gentilmente sentada na varanda enquanto analisava o pé machucado que sangrava- Hum, não foi nada demais- Ele tentava chamar atenção para que ela não percebesse seu próximo passo, em um movimento calculado, Clark puxa dois espinhos da sola do pé da jovem fazendo-a gritar de dor, gotas de sangue escorrem manchando a bermuda branca que o jovem trajava- Pronto, mas vai ficar um pouco dolorido!

O jovem coloca-a novamente em seus braços andando lentamente em direção ao mar

- A água salgada vai agir como cicatrizante. Vai doer um pouco, mais isso vai ajudar a curar mais rapidamente- O olhar atencioso e carinhoso do jovem era acolhedor.

-Tem certeza que isso é necessário- Havia certo medo no tom de voz dela.

-Nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer, confia em mim?- Clark esboçava um doce sorriso, e isso trouxe confiança a jovem.

Ele ajuda-a a por o pé ferido ao chão, e abraça fortemente quando o local machucado entra em contato com a água salgada e gelada. Lois tenta ser forte e segura a lágrima que quis escapar em sua face. Clark coloca-a novamente em seus braços e a conduz gentilmente até o quarto no chalé. Deita-a delicadamente na cama, e após uma pequena busca pela casa encontra um kit de primeiro socorros e providencia um curativo no local.

-Pronto. Possa ser que tenha febre mais tarde, mas vamos torcer que não- Clark estava sentando ao seu lado, e gentilmente retira uma mecha que caiu sobre os olhos dela.

-Obrigada- A palavra escapou pelos seus lábios de forma gentil, e foi impossível que Clark não esboçasse um enorme sorriso.

-Bem, descanse, vou preparar algo para comemos mais tarde- Deposita um beijo suave na testa da jovem.

-Desde quando você cozinha?- Lois direciona seus olhos a ele, confusos.

-Há muita coisa sobre mim que desconhece mocinha- Lois rir, Clark pensa em dizer mais alguma coisa, mais desisti saindo e deixando-a descansar.

**NM**

Assim que escuta o leve ressonar da jovem, começa a vasculha a geladeira e os armários na cozinha em busca dos ingredientes do excelente assado que era especialidade da sua mãe. Agradeceu por ter insistindo em ajudá-la no último dia de ação de graças e sabia como preparar a receita sem perigo algum.

Passa boa parte da noite preparando tudo de forma carinhosa e cuidadosa. Põe uma excelente Champagne para gelar. Providencia velas e espalha pela casa, flores para por no centro da mesa, como o tempo lá fora estava frio, pega toras de madeira em um pequeno deposito que havia no local acendendo a lareira e ajeitando a mesa na sala, bem em frente ao fogo que queimava e aquecia o local.

Lois desperta com uma dor leve na sola do pé. As imagens do Clark salvando-a e cuidando dela gentilmente acende seu coração. Por mais que tentasse negar a si mesma, sentia falta dele, e o amor que sentia só fez aumenta durante o período de afastamento. Levanta-se e toma um demorando banho de banheira para recuperar as forças e era também uma forma de por os pensamentos e o coração em ordem.

Após ajeitar o jantar especial que preparou para Lois, Clark cuida da sua aparência, tomar uma ducha demorada no banheiro que havia no andar debaixo, veste uma roupa que o deixa com um ar mais sexy, e fica vendo televisão.

Lois veste um vestido confortável que Chloe havia posto em sua mala, e com os cabelos molhados caídos sobre os ombros, desce e assim que põe os pés no anda debaixo fica maravilhada ao notar toda a produção que havia no local.

-Uau!- Lois deixa escapar pelos seus lábios assim que seus olhos visualizam a mesa super produzida, a lareira queimando as toras e aquecendo o local, e as velas iluminando-os.

-Espero que goste do que preparei para nós essa noite- Ainda havia medo em seus olhos. Medo que ela lhe rejeitasse.

-Espero que a comida esteja tão perfeita quanto à produção- Deixa escapar Lois fazendo-o sentisse mais confiante.

Clark se aproxima encaixando sua mão a dela e conduzindo-a a mesa. Tira a Champagne do gelo abrindo-a e servindo-os.

-Hum. Deliciosa- Diz Lois após provar a bebida.

Clark sorrir, provando e também aprovando a excelente escolha. Vai rapidamente à cozinha trazendo a refeição que preparou com tanto carinho, assim que reconhece o prato que seria servido, Lois sorrir, adorava o assado da senhora K, e torcia que o sabor desse preparado pelo jovem fosse parecido com o da mãe.

Clark serve os dois, e durante boa parte da degustação, escutava apenas os suspiros de satisfação da jovem. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, o jantar preparado pelo Clark estava delicioso, e Lois devorou tudo quase sem respirar.

-Nossa estava uma delicia!- Ela deixa escapar assim que estava satisfeita e bem alimentada.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado- Clark estava maravilhado

-Obrigada pelo jantar- Lois possuía um brilho especial nos olhos e isso encorajou o jovem Kent.

Clark levanta-se oferecendo uma das mãos a jovem.

-Mais a noite apenas começou- Com a outra mão pega um controle sobre uma cômoda e liga o aparelho de som, e uma música suave e lenta ecoa no local.

_You by the light_

_Is the greatest find_

_In a world full wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

-Me concede a honra dessa dança?- O olhar apaixonado e brilhante dele era quase um crime contra a humanidade.

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_For the first time in the last time_

_In my only life._

Lois nada responde, apenas encaixa sua mão a dele, deixando-se ser levada pelo jovem até próximo a lareira.

_This could be good_

_It's already better than last_

_And love is worse than knowing_

_You're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try_

O corpo forte e tentador dele conduzia o dela divinamente. Lois inclina a cabeça descansando-a no ombro dele enquanto curtia cada segundo dessa dança lenta e ao mesmo tempo excitante.

_You said it again my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting start_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time in the last time_

_in my only_

Clark inclina o pescoço de forma que sua boca fica bem próxima do ouvido esquerdo dela, e sussurra suavemente.

-Feliz Aniversário- Já passava da meia-noite é era oficialmente o dia que a jovem completava mais um ano de vida, Clark continuava sussurrando- Você é a uma pessoa especial. A mais especial já conheço Lois- Respira e continua- É a única pessoa que tem a capacidade de me tirar do sério, mas que por outro lado me faz amá-la com tanta intensidade a cada segundo ao seu lado- Lois suspira, levantando a cabeça, e seus olhos encaram os deles ansiosos- Me perdoa! Volta pra mim!- Lois pensou em dizer algo, mas a única coisa que fez, foi deixar seu corpo guiar seus atos, seus lábios se aproximam dos dele ansiosos.

Clark colou seu lábio contra o dela em fúria. Controlando ao máximo seus poderes. Sentia seu corpo queimando. O dela queimava em contrapartida. Havia esperando tanto tempo para se entregar a paixão que sentiam, ao desejo ardente que nutriam um pelo outro. Ambos esperavam o momento certo para dar um novo passo no relacionamento que possuíam. Mas, nessa noite, na noite em que se encontravam novamente, não apenas como amantes, mas como dependentes um do outro, nessa noite nada mais povoavam a mente deles. A única coisa que queriam, que desejavam, era ser um do outro sem mais demora, sem mais medo, sem mais espera.

As mãos trêmulas do Clark tentavam livrasse de toda a roupa que ambos trajavam. Os gemidos que Lois soltava sem piedade e controle o levava a um estado de pura luxuria.

Num movimento rápido a põe deitada sobre o tapete deitando-se sobre ela controlando com as mãos o peso do seu corpo. Enquanto que com os lábios beijava cada pedaço de pele entre o pescoço e o colo, com as mãos percorria as pernas torneadas entrelaçando-as em sua cintura. Fazendo com quer ela sentisse sua masculinidade já pronta tocando-a em seu ponto mais sensível levando-a a loucura.

-Clark- Ela deixava o nome dele escapar sem controle algum- Oh Clark!

Ele livrasse do sutiã e por meros segundo contempla os mamilos eriçados e apetitosos sugando-os em seguida sem piedade e com vigor levando-a a gritar em fúria. Com as mãos Lois puxava os fios de cabelo dele ou tentava aranhar sem piedade as costas sem conseguir produzir um aranhão se quer na pele de aço dele. Mas, a sensação era altamente prazerosa para o jovem fazendo gemer em resposta.

Ele era ágil e muito rápido. Ela nem se deu conta de quando sua calcinha foi estrategicamente rasgada, ou quando todas as peças de roupas dele se foram, apenas quando sente os dedos ágeis dele contra seu centro úmido, e seu objeto de desejo pressionando sua coxa se dar conta do feito.

-Eu preciso de você- Era quase uma súplica- De você Clark- Os olhos dela olhando-o intensamente.

Clark une seus corpos com cuidado e precisão sentindo seus corpos se moldarem como se pertencessem um ao outro. Os movimentos dele eram gentis, mas Lois tentava a todo o momento aumentar as investidas em busca do seu santo graal.

Ela quase desfaleceu quando sentiu o primeiro orgasmo vindo, os lábios doces e gentis dele lhe fizeram sentisse no paraíso quando o momento chegou e se apossou de todo seu corpo, mas antes que pudesse racionalizar sobre o momento, sentiu mais uma forte onda de prazer se apossar novamente do seu corpo, e outras em seguidas, até finalmente senti-lo entregue também. Trocam um beijo apaixonado e longo.

-Uau- Lois deixa escapar enquanto Clark a olhava de forma apaixonada com seus corpos ainda unidos.

-Você está bem?- Havia preocupação em seu tom de voz. Gentilmente ele desencaixa seus corpos deitando e trazendo-a para seu peito.

-Nunca estive melhor- Ela responde de forma sorridente.

-Tem certeza?- Ele estava com medo de seu nervosismo e ansiedade tivesse lhe causado algum dano colateral.

-Ei!-Ela vira-se e seus olhos encaram os deles- Tive uma experiência única. E que experiência. Foi simplesmente fantástico- Ela revira os olhos- Não sei por que me fez esperar tanto Smallville! – Ele olha sem entender- Eu tento uma maquina de sexo como namorado e não aproveitava nada- Ele revira os olhos- Uau! Esse sem dúvida é o melhor aniversário de todos! Lembre-me de agradecer ao Perry e a sua lata velha por isso- Clark rir.

-Você não existe!- Ela o olha de forma divertida.

-Ei!Ainda não terminei por hoje!Tenho muito tempo perdido para aproveitar!- Ele beija-a rindo- Só preciso me recuperar um pouco.

-Relaxa Lois- Ele rir enquanto beija-lhe na testa- Temos toda a eternidade para recuperar o tempo perdido- Ela o olha de forma cúmplice- Descanse querida!

-Eu te amo- Ela diz já bocejando e deixando o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo.

-Eu sei querida- Ele responde sussurrando em seu ouvido- Eu também te amo.

**FIM**


End file.
